


tujuh belas april

by secangkir karamel (suki_pie)



Series: suatu hari, ketika aku berhenti dan tak ingin kembali [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/secangkir%20karamel
Summary: ada seorang wanita cantik.





	tujuh belas april

**Author's Note:**

> dari putrimu, yang sampai saat ini pun, masih saja bermain dengan fiksi dan terkadang menolak realita. dari putrimu, sebelum esok mengganti angka tujuh belas pada bulan april.  
> ma, selamat ulang tahun.

Ada seorang wanita cantik, yang lahir dari keluarga penuh dengan gurat luka dan liku yang sulit, namun garis senyumnya tak pernah lenyap. Teringat tentang pemberontakan yang pernah terjadi dan dia jadikan suatu kisah untuk masa depan nanti.

Ada seorang wanita cantik, setiap harinya berbicara tentang sastra dan pujangga-pujangga impian, setiap harinya adalah puisi yang tak pernah dunia kenal, dan setiap harinya adalah cerita yang tidak bisa dikisahkan. Tapi dia tetap mencintai jalan hidupnya. Sastra adalah napas, katanya.

Sampai saat ini pun, dia tetaplah wanita yang cantik. Bertemu dengan pria yang hebat dan penuh cinta, menunggu tahun dan saya pun ada, kami pun ada, dan hingga saat ini pun ada. Berbagi tawa karena kelakar-kelakar garing, tak apa, itu adalah gayanya.

Ada seorang wanita cantik. Ketika angka kalender bergerak di angka tujuh belas pada bulan April, umurnya genap menjadi empat puluh delapan tahun. Dan parasnya tak pernah berubah. Dia tetaplah wanita yang cantik.

Ma, selamat ulang tahun.   


End file.
